Knight of the Living Dead
:For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Knight Zombie. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 7 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = History Knight Zombie |trait = Armored 2 |flavor text = He's both secretary and treasurer for the Knights of the Square Table.}} Knight of the Living Dead is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 7 to play, and has 5 /5 . He has the [[Card#Armored|'Armored 2']] trait, and does not have any abilities. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''with a similar appearance. His name is a portmanteau of "knight," the real-life position this is based on, and "Night of the Living Dead," a novelty horror movie made in 1968. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' History Knight Zombie *'Trait:' 'Armored 2''' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description He's both secretary and treasurer for the Knights of the Square Table. Update history Update 1.4.14 * |7 }} *Description change: Was originally KNIGHT of the Living Dead. Get it? Get it? Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With Knight of the Living Dead is one of the more unique high-cost cards in the game. Knight of the Living Dead's Armored 2 trait provides near invulnerability against weaker attacks, allowing him to take no damage against plants with 2 strength or less such as Pair of Pears and . He is also unaffected by superpower tricks such as Sunburn, Power Pummel, and Mush-Boom, takes 1 damage from Berry Blast and Meteor Strike, 2 from , 3 from Precision Blast and Sizzle, and 4 from Hothead and . Giving this Frenzy via cards like Possessed or Maniacal Laugh will cause this zombie to power through almost any plant, so doing so is a good idea, but watch out for instant-kill tricks such as and . However, his stats are rather low for his cost, and your opponent may have something to deal with him like a powered-up Super-Phat Beets. Nevertheless, he can pose a huge threat to your opponent if boosted. Against While he is a bit weak for his cost, his Armored 2 trait makes him very hard to destroy. However, since instant-kill tricks bypass the Armored trait, playing Squash or Lawnmower can get rid of him and save you a lot of trouble. Solar heroes can also use stat-reducing tricks such as Water Balloons and to lower his stats while bypassing his Armored trait. As a temporary solution, you can Bounce him with or Jumping Bean as well as Freeze him with or Big Chill. Finally, a plant with 7 or more strength can destroy him in one hit, although the only way you can do it is to boost its strength. Examples of this are and Super-Phat Beets. You can also play plants such as Briar Rose and Winter Squash to get rid of him easily. Gallery KnightoftheLivingDeadwithFrenzy.jpg|Knight of the Living Dead with 6 /11 and the Frenzy trait HealthyTreatonKnightoftheLivingDead.jpg|Healthy Treat being used on Knight of the Living Dead IMG 2254.png|Knight of the Living Dead being healed by a Medic KnightAttack.png|Knight of the Living Dead attacking DedKnight.png|A Destroyed Knight of the Living Dead LawnmowerDestroyingKnightoftheLivingDead.jpg| being used on Knight of the Living Dead Knightofthelconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Knight of the Living Dead WhackaZombieonKnightoftheLivingDead.jpg| being used on Knight of the Living Dead FrozenKnightoftheLivingDead.png|Knight of the Living Dead frozen KnightoftheLivingDeadCardImage.png|Knight of the Living Dead's card image Knite but you can sleep at the textures.png|Knight of the Living Dead's Textures Old Screenshot 2016-08-05-02-25-27.png|Knight of the Living Dead's statistics before update 1.2.12 KnightLivingDeadCard.PNG|Knight of the Living Dead's card before update 1.4.14 Knight of the Living Dead Description.png|Knight of the Living Dead's statistics before update 1.2.12 Knight of the Living Dead card.PNG|Knight of the Living Dead's card before update 1.2.12 LivingDead get.png|Knight of the Living Dead's silhouette Lvingdeadgets.png|The player receiving Knight of the Living Dead from a Basic Pack Choice between Knight of the Living Dead and Seedling.jpeg|The player having a choice between Knight of the Living Dead and Seedling as a prize after completing a level Choice between Pair of Pears and Knight of the Living Dead.jpeg|The player having the choice between Knight of the Living Dead and Pair of Pears as a prize for completing a level KnightO.png|The player receiving Knight of the Living Dead from a Basic Pack LivingDedStat.png|Knight of the Living Dead's statistics LivingDedC.PNG|Knight of the Living Dead's card Trivia *His description makes a pun on Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur's famed table in the Arthurian legend. **His old description makes fun of his name's pun. *He has the highest Armored stat in the game, with Armored 2. **He is also the only card in the game with Armored 2. *Prior to update 1.14.13, he was the most expensive basic card in the game. *He is the only card in the game. *He, Rodeo Gargantuar and Zombot Stomp are the most expensive premium - rare cards in the game. Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies Category:History cards Category:Armored cards Category:Knight cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies